


Jake and Nog Break (and Fix) a Police Shuttle

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Funny, Shuttlecraft, Trektober, Trektober 2020, trektober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: The title says it all. Based on a post by @ds9season8 on Tumblr in which Jake and Nog spill a cup of Raktajino on a control panel but manage to fix it using parts from two PADDs, a tricorder, some loose wires, and four chewed pieces of bubble gum.
Relationships: Nog & Jake Sisko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Jake and Nog Break (and Fix) a Police Shuttle

**Author's Note:**

> Trektober 2020, Day 13
> 
> Prompt: Shuttlecraft

“Wouldn’t it have been better for you to have gotten one of the other officers to help you?” Jake asked. “You know, someone with training and security clearance?”

“It’s fine,” Nog said. “It’ll only take a few minutes.”

Nog had been ordered to go into the shuttlepod at docking bay two to run one last systems analysis before Odo took it out on its first test run. This shuttle had been converted into a police cruiser on Odo’s request so that he or one of his security officers would be able to pursue small vessels which left the station without permission or under suspicious circumstances, and really, all Nog had to do was press a few buttons and listen out for any kind of issues, but he liked having company, and Jake, he found, was the best company, even if he wasn’t a Starfleet officer.

He sat down in the pilot’s seat and in doing so, noticed a half-empty cup of Raktajino sitting on the control panel. One of the other security officers who had come in earlier to test out the shuttle’s systems must have left it.

“Oh, we should probably get this out of the way,” Nog said, reaching for it at the same time Jake did, and accidentally spilling it on the control panel.

“Oh, no,” Jake groaned, grabbing the cup and setting it in the co-pilot’s chair out of the way and then running to the back to look for a towel.

“We need to get something to dry this up, quick,” Nog said, jumping up and looking around frantically, “before it—”

Before he could finish what he was going to say, the panel hissed and buzzed and started smoking.

“Oh, this isn’t good,” he said. “Jake! Jake, get back here!”

Nog ran to the back as Jake ran back to the front with a towel he had found, but he froze when he saw the smoke and the first hints of a flame.

“Oh, my God,” he muttered. “Nog! Get the fire extinguisher!”

He remembered reading something in school during lab safety week about throwing a blanket over a fire to put it out. A towel should work the same, he thought, and threw it onto the flames, causing them to only leap higher.

“Okay, not what I thought was going to happen,” he said. “Uhh… Nog!”

Just then, Nog rushed into the room with a fire extinguisher almost as big as he was and started spraying it onto the control panel. In a few moments, the fire was out, but the room was an ungodly mess.

“See, I told you you should have had someone else with you,” Jake said. “Then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“There’s no sense in arguing,” Nog said. “Let’s just clean this up before Odo gets back.”

It took every one of the towels and washcloths from the shuttle’s restroom, and several from their quarters, but finally, they got the mess cleaned up, only to find the control panel completely nonfunctional.

“What do we do now?” Jake asked.

“Uh,” Nog hesitated, looking around. He picked up the PADD he had brought in with the checklist of systems that needed checked and popped the back panel off. “Okay,” he said, examining the inside of it before opening up the control panel. He nodded. “Okay. I think I can fix it with this.”

“With one PADD?” Jake said.

“Maybe two,” Nog said, looking up at him. “There’s another PADD by my bed. Can you go get it?”

“I guess, if you think it’ll work,” Jake said.

Nog fished around in his tool kit looking for the things he would need to rewire the panel, and got to work while Jake went off in search of Nog’s second PADD. When he got back, Nog had the whole thing taken apart.

“Are you gonna remember how that goes?” Jake asked, handing him the PADD.

“Of course. It’s not that difficult.”

“I don’t know. It looks kind of difficult. Maybe I should go get Chief O’Brien,” Jake said.

“No!” Nog said. “I can do it. Just trust me.”

“Alright,” Jake said, watching over Nog’s shoulder as he replaced wires and reconnected circuits. “I think the red one should go there, actually,” he told him, pointing.

“Right. Thanks,” Nog said. “Hold this,” he said, standing and handing a bundle of wires to Jake, who looked at them, then at Nog, more than a bit concerned.

Nog opened a cabinet and began rummaging around, letting things fall to the floor as he searched for something else that might be useful. He could clean up that mess later. Now, he really needed…

“A tricorder!” he said excitedly, grabbing it and running back over to where he had been working a moment before, leaving Jake still holding the bundle of wires.

Nog popped the back off the tricorder and started prying pieces out of it with a screwdriver and connecting them to parts of the control panel. Then he went back to searching his toolkit.

“No electrical tape?” he said. “What kind of toolkit has no electrical tape?”

“Chief O’Brien might have some,” Jake said.

“No!” Nog said. “Check the cabinet.”

“Alright,” Jake said, dropping the bundle of wires Nog had given him to hold into Nog’s lap, earning a glare. It only took a quick look inside the cabinet to see that there was no kind of tape in there, electrical or otherwise. “There isn’t anything.”

“I need something to cover the exposed wires,” Nog said, tossing aside the loose wires and frantically looking through his tool kit again.

“I have some gum. Do you think that would work?” Jake asked.

“It’s worth a try,” Nog said.

A few minutes later, after they chewed the entire pack of gum and Nog used it to cover the wires he had spliced together, he replaced the panel and turned it back on, and immediately the whole shuttlecraft was filled with the sound of some kind of classical Earth music.

“What is that?” Nog asked.

“I think it’s…‘Mr. Brightside’?” Jake said, looking around, a confused expression on his face. “Where’s that sound even coming from?”

“I don’t know,” Nog said, pressing buttons until the sound stopped and the control panel went blank again.

“We should probably figure it out.”

“I know.”

He turned the panel back on, and the music started back up right where it had left before. Turning it off and back on again was not working, and didn’t work any of the ten or more different times Nog tried it.

“Wait, hold on,” Jake said, grabbing Nog’s arm to stop him. “Listen.”

Outside, they could hear Odo talking to the guards outside.

“Shoot,” Nog said, hurriedly shoving things back into his tool kit.

Jake ran over to the cabinet and started putting things that had been thrown onto the floor back inside it in no particular order before running and shoving all the soiled towels into the replicator, two at a time, until finally they were gone.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” Odo said, making his way over to the pilot’s seat to examine everything. “Looks great.”

Nog and Jake nodded.

Noticing the Raktajino cup still in the co-pilot’s seat, Jake quickly stepped in front of it, blocking Odo’s view while Nog, getting the message, grabbed the cup and hid it behind his back.

“Systems analysis show anything abnormal?”

“Nope,” Nog said nervously. “Not at all. Everything should be working...just fine.”

“Right,” Jake agreed.

“Alright, well, you’ll probably want to get back to whatever you were doing before,” Odo said.

“Right,” Jake said again with an anxious sort of laugh.

“Okay,” Nog said.

They walked out, looking dreadfully suspicious, but Odo said nothing. He didn’t want to know what had gotten those two acting so weird. He closed the door behind them and pressed the button which turned on the panel and started the ship, and immediately, the entire shuttle was flooded with the sound of—

**_“Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies…”_ **

It was so loud that out in the corridor, Jake and Nog could both hear it.

_ “Nooooooggg!!!” _

Nog couldn’t help but laugh as he turned and ran down the corridor with Jake at his heels.


End file.
